We have developed and studied our molecule both in the active form and as a prodrug. We have developed large-scale syntheses for these molecules and worked in collaboration to study their antiviral activity and evaluate their preclinical toxicity. Overall, the molecules show broad range of activity across a panel of HIV-1 clinical isolates in human PBMCs, demonstrate additive to synergistic antiviral interactions with other FDA-approved HIV drugs, and fail to allow the generation of HIV resistant strains after 14 passages. Our molecules have also been successfully developed into platforms for application as a microbicide. We are currently examining the detailed mechanism of these molecules.